callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Wave Gun
--Dual Wield Wonder Weapon-- Untitled Who says that that's the Wave Gun? It looks like it's a completely different gun, because in the trailer it seems to show the upgraded version of the wave gun and the regular. At the beginning, it shows a character shooting the regular one at a zombie, you can tell it's normal because it's red at one end. At the end of the trailer it shows a gold version. The dual wielded weapon looks different, and it looks like the two guns are too small to fit together to make the Wave Gun, plus, the way it fires is completely different from what is shown by the Wave Gun. The Wave Gun seems to shoot single shot, purple, raygun-ish rounds. This dual wield weapon looks like it's shooting lightning and seems to be automatic. In the video, there was the firts scene with the wave gun causeing the zombie to ezpand and explode. then later in the video, there was a flash of what looked like dual weild ray guns. from the picture of the wave gun, it looks like two ray guns connected to each other, one in front of the other. Do you think that there is a connection between the two? 20:51, August 11, 2011 (UTC) 'Moon Theories' In my opinion I think the dual wield's had nothing to do with the wave gun and the gun at the end of the video was the pack a punched form of the wave gun. But I could also be wrong. Also I have some ideas of what the perk might be. -Three guns (has the same symbol as overkill at world at war which allowed you to have two primary guns.) -A perk that allows you to triple pack a punch. -A perk that allows you too to do three times the damage. I understand that some of these theories maybe unreasonable. Also the dual wields seemed to be simialar to the wonderwaffe. It seemed to have the same affect on the zombies and if you watch the trailer it chained just like the wonderwaffe. When the map was first announced they said there would be a whole arsenal of space aged weapons. So maybe this is a replacement for the wonderwaffe. Also the gun at the end of the video didn't really look like the wave gun so that maybe the Death Ray that everyone has been talking about for so long. Leothelemut 01:28, August 12, 2011 (UTC)Leothelemut The Dual Wielded guns are just a different version of the Wave Gun(as far as I know). They have the same arrow marking as the wave gun.^-- Hiptechboy 01:33, August 12, 2011 (UTC) There appear to be many combos of this gun: 1 blue in front, red in back (first pic from 3arc) 2 dual (vid) 3 red in front, blue in back (nikolais pic from vid) in total...a red, blue, and yellow/white pistol like weapons, what do you think? The dual wieled version aka Voltage Rays are really different and probably will have seperate ammo, shouldn't they have their own page? The dual wield could be the QED because Treyarch said it could bless or curse the player like the wonderwaffe no the QED blesses (lets of a massive explosion) or curses (blows up in your face downing you) so the dual wield is likely what the person above you said 14:10, August 15, 2011 (UTC) The dual wield part of it acts as two wonder weapons at once. The gun in your right hand acts as the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the one in your left hand acts like the Pack-a-Punched Ray Gun. Zombiehunter115 03:36, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Death Ray It's basically a Death Ray, right? It uses microwaves to rapidly heat up the target and microwaves are on the EM spectrum and a death ray is defined as being a particle beam or electromagnetic based weapon. NEW PIC watch the vid here: http://www.callofduty.com/media the wave gun is seen at the end (plus a "real" wave gun) HighbornBEN10 02:54, August 18, 2011 (UTC) WAVE GUN at this point who agrees the WAVE GUN IS FUCKIN AWESOME I DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i hope the unpaped model can dual wield!!!!HighbornBEN10 18:36, August 20, 2011 (UTC) It's given to you Dual Weilded and you can press left to put it back together. I got it a couple of hours ago. 12:59, August 23, 2011 (UTC) it can i just had it 13:53, August 23, 2011 (UTC) PAP what the hell is the point of pack a punching it it's insta kill I don't know, but sign your posts please. you pack-a-punch it to get more ammo dumbass Name Change? You don't recieve the Wave Gun from the box instead you directly recieve the Dual Wield Zap Guns, so should the page be called such instead of the Wave Gun? [[User:Kratos2144|'Kratos']]Talk 03:46, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Who invented the Wave gun? Who invented The Wave Gun? doctor porter? there is an 87 at the side which is the same as the vr11 could this be a connection WanderingE1000 18:03, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Wave Gun/Zap Gun I see that the title is Wave Gun, but the Zap Gun is not included. The gun you first get from the Mystery Box is the Zap Gun while the Wave Gun is the "Special" use. I know there's info about it but can you see if it's possible to put it in the title of the page too? TimelessPeople (talk) 21:24, May 1, 2013 (UTC)